Brave Love
by Dichromatic Rose
Summary: Ipa y su Wargreymon siempre han tenido una relación bastante cercana, sus sentimientos y emociones afloran después de una pequeña aventura. Lemon Digimon x Humano


Un chico albino de ojos verdes de esbelta y elegante figura, vagaba en completo silencio por el bosque, a su lado se encontraba un Wargreymon que prestaba atención a su entorno, el sonido de algo cortar el aire rompió el silencio, justo en ese momento el digimon cargó al humano en sus brazos y se alejó velozmente evitando un tajo, la silueta de Gaioumon emergió de entre las sombras, persiguiéndolos.

-War, ¿por qué no lo enfrentas?- preguntó el albino aferrándose a los brazos del digimon.

-Es un digimon muy poderoso y no puedo arriesgarme a que te dañe- dijo acelerando el ritmo, Gaioumon se acercaba cada vez más, y pronto intento atacar otra vez.

-No podréis huir- gritó el digimon enemigo.

-Agárrate fuerte- ordenó Wargreymon, el chico obedeció colocando sus manos en el cuello del de piel naranja y este alzo sus brazos.- Fuerza de Gea- gritó lanzando su ataque hacia Gaioumon, tras hacerlo colocó a su acompañante otra vez en sus brazos.- Ipa, buscare un lugar donde estés a salvo y luego luchare contra el.- el de ojos verdes asintió y siguieron su huida.

-Rinkazan - pronunció lanzando dos ondas de choque el digimon samurai.

-Solo un poco más y llegaremos- dijo Ipa al ver una zona con varios lugares para apartarse de la batalla.

Wargreymon hizo uso de su escudo para bloquear el ataque y dejó a Ipa en el suelo, tras hacerlo bloqueó con sus garras el ataque de Gaioumon, una fiera danza de garras contra espadas tuvo inicio, y poco a poco Wargreymon lograba tomar ventaja, los ataques seguía en un vaivén rítmico hasta que un brecha en la defensa del samurai fue apreciada por el dragón, que juntó sus manos y preparo su ataque.

-Fuerza...- pronunció creando la esfera y acercándose a él.- de gea- dijo lanzando esta al torso del samurai, este empezó a desvanecerse y se convirtió en digihuevo.- Ipa, ya he acabado- avisó acercándose a su compañero el cual sonrió.- ¿Me merezco una recompensa?- preguntó divertido el dragón naranja.

-Quizás- respondió riéndose el humano, Wargreymon puso a su humano en sus brazos y se movió a gran velocidad hacia su guarida, tardaron casi dos horas en llegar, y al hacerlo Wargreymon se sentó para observar al chico.

-¿Cual es mi premio?- preguntó juguetón el dragón, acariciando el cabello de su compañero.

-Pueees, esta parte de ti parece que requiere atención- dijo tocando la enorme erección del digimon por encima del taparrabos.

-Sabes como va a acabar esto, ¿no?- preguntó el digimon mientras se quitaba la armadura y el taparrabos, dejando ver una prominente erección de unos 35 cm de largo, y unos 6 de ancho.

-Claro que lo sé- dijo excitado, Ipa se relamió los labios y se dispuso a iniciar el trabajo oral, los gemidos de Wargreymon suaves y rítmicos resonaban por la cueva, Ipa hacía varios intentos para introducirse toda la extensión pero le fue imposible, apenas lograba succionar la mitad de aquel monumento, pasaron varios minutos hasta que Wargreymon dio un ultimo gemido que inundó la garganta de Ipa, haciendo que tosiera un par de veces.

-Eso fue grandioso...- jadeó Wargreymon desnudando al humano con movimientos rápidos de sus manos.- Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar- dijo introduciendo su lengua en la entrada Ipa, el cual sintió un escalofrío al notar la lengua en su interior, tras un minuto aproximadamente, el digimon retiro su lengua provocando un gemido de molestia del menor.- No te enfades, ahora te daré algo mejor- rió agarrando al albino por los brazos y introduciendo la punta de su miembro en la entrada, los gemidos de dolor no tardaron en llegar.

-Hazlo rápido, si no no podré aguantar.- dijo Ipa, Wargreymon asintió y de una estocada introdujo toda la extensión dentro del chico, en la zona del vientre del chico se formo un bulto durante los segundos en los que Wargreymon no se movió para que se acostumbrara al tamaño, Ipa jadeaba y sollozaba.

-Tranquilo, pronto pasara- le susurró masturbandolo, pronto empezó el movimiento de las caderas del dragón, lo cual produjo gemidos por parte de ambos, los de Ipa eran una mezcla de placer y dolor, que tras un rato terminaron en una armoniosa melodía de gemidos de placer por parte de ambos.- No aguantaré mucho más...- jadeó embistiendo con más fuerza que antes.

-Y... yo no aguantare... más- dijo corriéndose el de ojos verdes, Wargreymon no tardo mucho más, inundando el interior de Ipa que cayó exhausto.

-Tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo.- jadeó el digimon retirando su miembro del interior de Ipa, provocando una cascada de semen saliendo esta.

-Ni de coña- dijo entre jadeos el humano, se colocó en el pecho de su digimon y antes de caer dormido alcanzo a susurrar.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti... Ipa, y yo a ti- dijo abrazándolo el digimon.


End file.
